Sterek Ficlets
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Okay so this is just a collection of Sterek ficlets I have written already, posted them on my Tumblr account as well.
1. A Dark City

They were all gone. Scott, Isaac and Boyd had gone into hiding, Peter and Jennifer were dead and Cora was just gone. Everything was dark now, like in those movies when the bad guy got what he wanted and all the good guys had to go hiding. The way the place always seemed to get darker and now he was all alone again, left out on his own. He was so…

Derek blinked a few times as he felt water drip onto his head and then the feel of cloth cleaning up the blood. When he opened his eyes he saw Stiles kneeling down in front of him. He started to get up but the teen carefully pushed him back to rest against the wall again.

"You need to stay still" Stiles said softly "They got you pretty good"

"Why?" Derek chocked out

Stiles gave him a questioning look as he continued to clean him up. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist to stop him so they could talk about this.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked

"Because I'll always be here" Stiles said as he carefully checked Derek's wounds over

Derek looked both shocked and confused. All he ever did was get Stiles in trouble and here the teen was taking care of him and saying he always would.

"They'll come after you too"

"Well I've taken care of myself so far" Stiles said with a grin and Derek knew there was no way of getting rid of this kid. Of all the people in his life, he never thought it would be the human boy who wouldn't leave his side.

"Come on, I gotta get you to the others" Stiles said as he patched up Derek's wounds as best he could

"Stiles, they'll be watching" Derek said "I'm not worth endangering the others"

"I got from there to here just fine. And you are worth it you understand me, don't you dare think otherwise" Stiles spoke in a stern voice and Derek just nodded his head a little.

"Alright, you think you can walk or do I have to carry you?" Stiles asked in a teasing tone and Derek just glared at him with a glare that held no malice before getting up. Stiles smiled before checking the gun he now kept at his waist before leading Derek out. The alpha put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit as if to say the thank you he couldn't find words for.

Stiles glanced at him and smiled before they were hurrying out into the dark city.


	2. Am I Worth Something

When they got back to Beacon Hills Stiles headed off to his house and quickly up to his room. He barely made it to the bed as he was having his break down. Scott, his best friend, his brother, almost killed himself because he thought it would be best for everyone. He couldn't do this much longer, he was falling apart as everyone around him was either dying, dead, or willing to die. Stiles bit his lip to keep from crying out loud as he laid on his bed. His back was to the window but he could hear someone come in.

As he turned around he was ready to yell 'Not now' but then he saw Derek standing there. Ethan didn't lie, Derek was alive. And he looked alright, but there was something in his eyes that was a bit different.

"Hey…" Stiles finally managed to get out

"Am I worth something?" Derek asked and Stiles was slightly taken back by the sudden question but he got up and walked towards Derek.

"You are worth something" Stiles said "You are important and you are needed"

Derek was quiet as he nodded his head a little before looking down a bit and then up to meet Stiles curious gaze.

"What do I mean to you?" Derek asked carefully

Stiles didn't take a moment to think, he didn't have to.

"You. You are so important to me that if you died I would literally go out of my mind. I would rather die than have to see you die. I can't physically imagine what life would be like without you or what it could have been if you never showed up. Derek Hale, I love you"

Stiles hadn't really meant to say that last part but it just came out when he was saying exactly how he felt. He was being honest and that, that was the honest truth.

Derek looked at Stiles in slight shock, not just because the words were spoken but because he read no deception in them. Stiles was telling the truth to him. Stiles Stilinski loved him.

"You love me?" Derek asked more because he was surprised with the words than needing to know an answer.

"Y-Yeah" Stiles said looking down to his feet. This was embarrassing, Derek was probably going to tell him to go find someone more in his league. Stiles was trying to figure out exactly how this could have gone worse until his thoughts were broken when he felt a curled finger under his chin and his head was slowly lifted until he was looking Derek in the eyes. And Derek was smiling, he was really smiling, even his eyes were smiling.

"I love you too" Derek said as he leaned over and pressed their foreheads together. Stiles smiled so widely he had been moments away from feeling like there was no reason to keep up with this weird werewolf crap anymore and then Derek Hale came out of nowhere and flipped his life upside down once again.


	3. Being Famous

Being famous was great and all but at times all the attention was annoying. Which was why Derek Hale was hiding in the closet, he would probably be embarrassed or something about it later but for now he had to get away from people. That is until the closet door opened and a young, thin, man jumped in and closed it quietly but quickly.

"Oh great" Derek muttered

"Oh hey, fancy meeting someone else in the closet" the kid said jokingly "Uh I'm Stiles, you?"

"You mean you don't know me?" Derek asked, relaxing quite a bit after hearing this

"Should I?" Stiles asked "Wait, have we met before? Or is this just some little game you play with people when they hide in closets?"

Derek just stared at him and Stiles smiled a little as he was trying to figure out exactly what was going on here. Derek leaned against the back wall of the closet and glanced at Stiles who was shifting as if uncomfortable with the silence.

"Why are you hiding?" Derek asked suddenly

"My crazy cousin was trying to get my opinion on this guy she wants to date."

"And that's bad?" Derek asked curiously

"Well considering the last time I did that the guy punched me in the face and broke my nose" Stiles said with a small sigh at the memory.

"Okay I see your point" Derek said

"And you?" Stiles asked

"I don't like people"

The answer was so simple and said with a professionalism that made Stiles burst out laughing until Derek covered his mouth.

"Hiding means being quiet" Derek instructed

Stiles did his best to stifle his laughter as he glanced back over to Derek.

"I'm sorry but that was the best answer I have ever heard"

Derek smiled a little which was such a surprise to himself, because it felt so real, that he quickly backed up and Stiles gave him a curious look.

"What never smiled before?" Stiles asked as he got up and walked up to Derek who gave him a wary look. Stiles just smiled before putting his pointer fingers on either side of Derek's mouth and lifted it into a smile.

"See smiling" Stiles said with his own smile

"Stiles." Despite the how awkward it was to talk like this he still managed to sound a bit threatening but Stiles kept smiling, though he did release the older man's mouth.

"I can smile" Derek said before smiling though Stiles just nodded a little before frowning slightly.

"But it's not real, I can tell" Stiles said before poking Derek in the nose, which had the other man blinking in slight confusion.

"I can teach you how to really smile" Stiles said as he pulled out his phone. Derek looked at him a moment before they exchanged numbers and Stiles poked his head out of the closet to see there was literally no one around when moments ago they could hear everyone moving about.

"Okay, we are clear for take off" Stiles said

"Really Stiles?"

"Just make a break for it and don't stop"

Derek laughed a bit and it felt good and if this odd kid he just met was willing to help him, he was more than happy to accept the offer.

"And go"

With that he and Stiles took off in opposite directions.


	4. I Came To You

Stiles watched the rain pour down and he started to wonder what his friends were up to right now. Probably work or sleep, it just about all they can do with everything going on. Stiles picked up his phone and looked at it a moment before setting it on the bed, he shouldn't bother them just because he was bored.

So Stiles spent about an hour reading a book on his bed when suddenly the wind and rain blew in his window and something heavy dropped inside at the same time. Stiles turned to the window and was up in seconds when he saw Derek laying on the ground below the window. Stiles shut the window before heaving Derek up and over to the bed. He laid the injured werewolf down and was freaking out when he noticed none of Derek's wounds were healing.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he checked the wounds, almost wanting to fall over when he saw how much blood there was.

"Alpha…" Derek barely got out before he was passing out and Stiles was freaking out even more.

"Derek you have to stay awake here, don't go dying on me" Stiles said frantically as he carefully started to clean up the wounds.

Derek woke suddenly and looked around and Stiles leapt out of his chair and hurried over to the bed. Derek was starting to sit up now and Stiles put a hand on his shoulder before checking the wounds to find them slowly healing now.

Stiles started to back up a little but Derek caught his wrist and Stiles looked at him and noticed the alpha looked really tired despite having just slept. Like he couldn't get any real sleep. Derek tugged on his wrist slightly and Stiles came, at first he sat on the bed as Derek laid down but then Derek tugged on his wrist again.

Stiles blinked a few times before laying down beside Derek. He wasn't sure about this, not that he didn't want this he was just worried Derek wasn't really in his right mind. But he shifted to make himself completely comfortable before Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close to his chest and Stiles froze slightly.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned

"Thank you" Derek said softly before Stiles could hear the sleepy werewolf fall asleep. Stiles had this wide grin on his face now before he relaxed completely and fell asleep as well.


	5. I Need You

The wolves were running, Scott and Isaac, they knew Derek wouldn't be long but they also knew that they weren't going to last long. Then one leapt. Ennis. Right at Isaac. The young wolf had glanced back and waited to get hit but instead he heard angry growling and the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. Isaac spun around and watched as the twins turned to converge on Scott as well and Isaac growled loudly before tackling Ethan which made Aiden jump at him.

Aiden was literally shot down before Kali was thrown away before she could go at Scott. Scott threw Ennis off and went to help Isaac, despite his pain, while Stiles reloaded his rifle and fired at Ethan who jumped away just in time as Derek went at Deucalion and Ennis went towards Stiles. The teen with the gun jumped back and an arrow hit Ennis in the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

The alphas were way outmatched now. They had only four alphas left while the others had only one alpha, but two betas and two humans ready to set fire to the enemy wolves. Deucalion and Derek were in a brawl while Isaac turned to fight off Ennis who was about to go at Allison next. Scott fought Kali to keep her away from Isaac while Allison took shots at Ethan and Stiles tried taking shots at Deucalion.

Scott howled in pain as Kali tore into his chest, which made Isaac spin around before pulling Scott to the ground so he could take on the two alphas. Allison turned to take shots at Ennis, able to get one in the neck to kill him so Isaac only had to deal with Kali. And with the help from Allison it wasn't as hard. But then he had to turn to Scott who was bleeding pretty badly.

While Derek's fight was not in his favor. Deucalion threw him to a tree and he hit hard. Deucalion was going to tear him apart right there and Stiles lost all sense of reason. He dropped his gun and ran at Deucalion, jumping onto his back and causing quite a stir. Isaac's head shot up and Scott turned to the side to look, while Allison got up to try and do something as Derek yelled for Stiles as the teen was thrown to the ground.

Derek roared, his eyes turned to a deep red instead of their usual shining bright red, and he tackled Deucalion to the side as Allison ran to Stiles in fear for the teen's life. Deucalion tried to fight off Derek but now that was easier said than done.

"He needs to get to the hospital!" Allison screamed, hoping it would break through to Derek. And it did, he threw Deucalion to the side and grabbed Stiles carefully before running towards the hospital while Isaac picked up Scott, even though he was in just as much pain and headed to Deaton's.


	6. Teach Me

Derek just watched Stiles he was heading out his way. He was thinking just a little too hard about everything, not that he could really think of much else besides Stiles. Soon enough the teen came up to him with a wide grin and Derek realized that yeah that's all he wanted. To see that smile at him forever.

"So whatcha need?" Stiles asked and Derek had to shake off his thoughts long enough to form a proper sentence.

"There's something I need to know" Derek said carefully, making sure the words came out the way he wanted them to, though Stiles must have heard something else because he was giving him a really curious look.

"Can, uh… Can you teach me to dance?" Derek asked

Stiles looked really taken back by the question, it was not what he was expecting at all but he nodded his head a little and reached out taking Derek's hands and put them at his waist before putt his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek went really tense but this is what he wanted for Stiles to pay attention to him and if this was the way to get it then he would go through with it. They were carefully moving around to unheard music and Stiles seemed to notice Derek was actually already a good dancer.

"You're a good dancer for this being your first time" Stiles said looking at Derek with a slight smirk

"W-Well yeah I guess" Derek cursed inwardly at having stuttered like that but it seemed to make Stiles smiled really widely as they continued on like Stiles didn't care that Derek possibly lied just so they were together like this.

"So what was the real reason you asked me out here?" Stiles asked

"I could give you everything" Derek said quietly almost like he was afraid to let these words out, this was kind of nerve wrecking for him which was kind of a first for him.

"Oh?"

Stiles was curious about this, was Derek asking him to stay, what exactly was he asking of him here. Though there was no more said as Stiles' phone was ringing as his dad called him. Stiles apologized and moved away from Derek who hesitantly released him. Stiles waved as he put the phone to his ear and headed off.


	7. You Heal Me

Derek was bleeding out, he didn't think he was going to make it much longer. But he had to make sure Stiles was okay, he could hear the faint heartbeat but that wasn't enough. He crawled over and laid a hand on Stiles' chest and when he felt the teen stir that was enough and he collapsed. His head landing on Stiles' stomach which had the teen up in seconds.

"Derek?" Stiles said as he realized who it was and he started to freak out a little.

"Derek, wake up please" Stiles pleaded but the werewolf wasn't moving anymore. But there was a faint smile on his face which was making Stiles more freaked out.

Stiles screamed out for help as he moved to lay Derek on the ground so he could try and wake him. But still he was getting no response and he started to cry.

"You can't. Please, don't leave me alone. Please I need you" Stiles cried out the words as he tried to get Derek to wake up again and soon the other wolves were walking up slowly. Scott walked over and started to pull Stiles away but the teen wouldn't go, he actually pulled out of Scott's werewolf grip and laid himself down, so his head rested on Derek's chest.

They al sighed a little as they watched this. Scott could tell, Stiles was falling apart worse than before. This was that final straw people talk about. The one that if it comes a person could never recover and that hurt them all. Because to them Stiles had always been just as important to the pack as Derek and now they were losing them both.

Scott moved over to pull Stiles away again and Stiles was too broken to fight against him this time, but something caught Stiles' hand and they all looked shocked when they saw Derek gripping Stiles' hand, like he was begging him not to go.

"Derek?" Stiles barely got the words out as the alpha's eyes slowly started to open. He looked up at Stiles before a smile pulled at his lips and the he passed out again but the wolves could tell he was alive. Their alpha was alive and so was Stiles.


	8. As Long As You Need Me

Stiles was about four years old when he first met Derek. The ten year old with black hair and bright green colored eyes was there with his mom to pick up his four year old sister. Stiles looked curiously at them when they came to pick her up, she was trying to get her shoes on but couldn't get it and it was making her start to cry. Derek sighed before walking over to Cora and kneeling down to help her with her shoes and Stiles got an idea. He ran up to Derek in just his socks, his shoes in hand.

"Can you help me too?" Stiles asked

Derek blinked a few times but sat Stiles down and started to help him with his shoes. Stiles was smiling happily as he watched Derek tie his shoes for him. Once done Stiles got up and hugged Derek before turning to run to his mom who had just shown up while Cora hurried over to her mom and Derek trailed behind. But not before looking over to Stiles who was happily waving to him and he waved back before hurrying when his mom called.

It became a bit of a habit when Derek would come with his mom or dad to pick up Cora that he helped Stiles with his shoes. To the point when Derek didn't come once Stiles was looking around in confusion, but he should have expected it because Cora hadn't been there either.

When Derek showed up the next day Stiles dropped his shoes and hugged Derek saying he was worried he wasn't coming back. Derek apologized before setting Stiles down so he could help him with his shoes saying he didn't have to worry that he would always come by as long as Stiles needed help with his shoes.

* * *

When Stiles got back to Beacon Hills after the trip and found out Derek was alive it took him a moment to process it. He let the pack have their time and sat off to the side until Derek walked up to him. They just looked at each other a while before Stiles wiped the tears that were in his eyes.

"I-I thought you weren't coming back…" Stiles muttered under his breath as he wasn't sure he could form the words properly if he spoke too loudly

"Well I'm back" Derek said carefully "and I'm not going anywhere as long as you need me"

"Need and want" Stiles said as he hugged Derek tightly and Derek held back just as tightly. The pack all watching with smiles as this happened.


	9. It Makes You Feel Better

Derek sat there as the police spoke to his sister. How could this have happened? He lost his family in that fire and it was his fault. He knew who did it but he couldn't prove it so what was the point in all of this. He was looking down at his hands, almost growling in frustration and anger and sadness. He was gripping his own hands tightly when the sound of small feet padding towards him broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the young boy of his mother's friend.

Stiles walked up to the sad teen, feeling the need to do something to make him feel better. He fiddled with the black wolf stuffy he held in his hands shifting when Derek looked at him.

"Here. Sourwolf always made me feel better, but I think you need him more than me" Stiles said as he held out the little stuffy. Derek looked at him a moment before taking the wolf and holding it gently in his hands before he pulled Stiles into a hug.

The young boy smiled before he moved to wrap his arms around Derek's neck and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Kisses make things better too" Stiles said before Derek released him as Laura came out of the sheriff's office and said they were going now. Derek was about to hand the stuffy back but Stiles shook his head.

"Nu uh, you keep him. That way you don't have to be sad again" Stiles said as he turned to go to his dad while Laura basically pulled Derek out of the station. Derek looked down at the stuffy muttering its name to himself. Sourwolf.

* * *

Derek was looking out the window in his loft, overthinking everything again. He was losing his pack. He was losing everything. And he didn't know what to do about it. If he was honest, it hurt. He turned to his bed and laying there was that same black wolf stuffy, the one he had gotten all those years ago from a boy who didn't want him to have to be sad again.

He walked towards the bed before there was a knock on the door, he blinked a few times before going to open it and seeing Stiles standing there, soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked

"Just uh wanted to let you know, you haven't lost everything" Stiles said with a small smile

"What would make you think I thought that?"

"Because I know you" Stiles said with a more serious tone

Derek blinked a few times because there was truth in that statement and he knew it. Derek stepped back and let Stiles walk in before he was getting him a towel to dry off. Stiles thanked him as he dried off before he saw the black wolf and he walked over to pick it up.

"You kept it…." Stiles said quietly

Derek just walked up and stood beside Stiles to look at it as well.

"You were right about it"

"Huh?"

"It makes me feel better"

Stiles just grinned widely before leaning over to rest against Derek who shifted to put his arm around Stiles' shoulders before they both dropped down on the bed to sleep for the night.


	10. Stay

This was his fault. It was all his fault. Why did everyone close to him have to die. Why did everyone he cared about die. Why couldn't he stop any of this. It wasn't fair anymore. He needed something to be right for once, to be okay. And there it was. A hand on his shoulder, someone was there and he didn't have to look to know who it was. He could smell him he could feel him.

He watched his sister go to his dead beta and Stiles came to him. This is what he needed, someone to care about how much this hurt. Someone to understand and be there. He didn't know who or what he had expected but he knew now that Stiles was who he needed. Stiles seemed to be that one thing in his life that hadn't gone wrong. No matter what happened Stiles was like that immovable object.

Stiles lightly squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that it was okay to hurt. That he was there for him and always would be. That if sitting in silence made it hurt less he would be willing to do that. If he needed to cry his eyes out he would be there to hold him.

Derek slowly turned, his gaze finally able to leave Boyd and Cora, passing over Isaac, Jennifer and Lydia and going to Stiles. The teen was looking down at him in a look of concern. He was really worried about Derek, about how he was handling this, about how much it was hurting him. Stiles really, honestly cared. He never had to question whether Stiles cared or whether Stiles would be there. Because he always did care and he always was there.

Derek slowly got to his feet, Stiles hand started to slide from Derek's shoulder though it was as though he wasn't sure if he should let it fall or keep it there. However a moment later Derek was in his arms and really crying into his shoulder. Stiles was shocked for a moment before he slowly put his arms around Derek and felt the alpha almost relax in his hold, which made Stiles seem more comfortable holding him close and rubbing his back a little.

They stood there for the longest time before Derek whispered to Stiles, just barely able to speak the words right into his ear.

"Stay" it almost sounded like a question but the way his voice shook and broke with that simple word he knew it was more of a plea.

"For as long as you need" Stiles replied in a quiet and just as pained voice. He felt Derek relax more against him like he was thankful the teen was willing to stay. To stay and keep him together when he was surely falling apart.


	11. No Need For Words

Derek sat there watching the pack play around. Erica, Allison and Lydia were talking boys and doing each other's hair. Boyd and Jackson were arm wrestling which turned into all out wrestling. While Scott and Isaac were racing up trees and Stiles had to judge who made it to the top first.

At one point Erica ran over to Stiles because Jackson had hit her while he and Boyd were wrestling. Stiles of course held her hurt arm in his hands as gently as he could, though he knew it had healed by now. But still he called Jackson over to apologize, which he reluctantly did before Stiles patted Erica's arm and she hurried back over to the other girls.

It was weird at first when the pack members started to listen to Stiles like they listened to Derek; sometimes they listened to Stiles better though. But Derek didn't really care; he liked watching Stiles care for the pack. It gave him a really warm feeling, especially when Stiles would sigh and come over to sit by him.

Derek would just watch Stiles while he sat there and called or waved to the pack. There was just something so entrancing about the boy sitting beside him that he didn't notice the girls were giggling and the boys were giving him odd looks, until Stiles looked over at him but he was quickly looking away. They would all stay out there until the moon was high in the sky and then the wolves would howl. The humans occasionally mimicking the howls the best they could.

Lydia and Allison would curl up with the betas when it started to get cold. While Stiles would carefully shift closer to Derek, the alpha would glance down at him before shrugging off his jacket to put it around Stiles. The teen would look up at Derek with a look of slight surprise before curling up to his side. And Derek wouldn't push him away like he'd done with others; instead he'd put his arm around Stiles and hold him close.

They would all fall asleep curled together when they got back to the house. Though Derek would leave the pile sometime early in the morning, which would wake Stiles who was still snuggling in Derek's jacket. The teen would get up and look around before going to sit out on the porch and wait for Derek to come back. The others would sleep through this because they knew it was coming.

When Derek would come back from running, he would be shirtless and sweaty and Stiles would blush at the sight. But he wouldn't say anything, instead he would just sit there and Derek would sit beside him. They never really needed words, so instead Stiles would reach out and put his hand on Derek's and the alpha would lace their fingers together before leaning over to kiss Stiles.

And the pack would watch from the window, all smiling and jumpy with happiness until Derek would look their way and they would all scramble to not get in trouble for spying. But Derek didn't care if they watched he knew what it meant for the betas to know their alphas really loved each other. So when Isaac came out asking for breakfast Stiles would kiss Derek once more before getting up to make breakfast and Derek would be left to smile at all he had now.


	12. You're Back

Stiles was looking at his phone, he was waiting for a call or a message it didn't really matter which he just needed some kind of confirmation that he was alright. And even though it had been months and Derek hadn't answered any of his messages he kept on waiting, because he always would and he needed Derek to know that.

"Stiles! Are you even listening?"

The tone in Scott's voice had Stiles' head shooting up and phone dropping from his hands to the floor. Seconds later the phone started to ring and Lydia, who had been sitting beside Stiles, knew who it was without looking at the name on the phone.

"Well have you? Do you know what we've been talking about for the past few hours?"

Stiles didn't answer and Lydia was getting annoyed with the ringing so she picked up the phone and hit answer.

"Stiles is busy being scolding by Scott, so have at him his Sourwolf" Lydia said and Scott's head turned towards her while Stiles scrambled for the phone and hurried out of the room.

"What is going on?" Derek asked he actually sounded really concerned and a small smile came to Stiles' face at that.

"Is that concern I hear?" Stiles said jokingly like he always did when Derek acted like he was concerned.

"Yes, I'm concerned. You're heart rate is higher than usual" Derek said

"Come on, how can you even tell that?" Stiles asked as he walked out the door, wanting to put some distance between him and he other wolves to hopefully have a private conversation.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Derek asked going back to being serious

"I should ask you that" Stiles said now serious as his mind went back to remembering that this was the first time Derek had responded to his messages. "I have left you messages everyday these past months and you never responded."

Derek went a bit quiet and Stiles could hear a door closing quietly. When Derek still didn't answer Stiles let out a small sigh.

"So what is it? Were you too busy? Do you not care anymore?"

"Stiles can we not…"

"Not what?" Stiles asked, his anger in this whole situation had started to rise. He had to know why Derek never answered.

"Can we not fight" Derek said in this voice that Stiles knew all too well. It was quiet and soft and full of pain but it wasn't physical pain it was emotional. And Stiles went still he didn't know what to do or say and so for a while they were quiet.

"I'm sorry" Stiles finally said just as quietly as Derek had last spoken like he couldn't stand breaking that silence.

"What for?" Derek asked as if concerned why Stiles would be apologizing when he literally did nothing wrong ever.

"For everything" Stiles said as he put his empty hand into his pocket and fidgeted in the cool air.

"You shouldn't apologize" Derek said with an almost chuckle which made Stiles blink and frown a little.

"Then maybe you should tell me what I should be doing" It was said in an almost sarcastic way but Derek answered

"Turn around" Derek said

"What?"

"Trust me and turn around"

Stiles sighed before slowly turning around to see that Derek was standing under a street light just down the block. Stiles' phone fell from his hand and hit the ground as he broke out into a quick run towards the wolf standing there. He tackle-hugged Derek with such force that he almost knocked the wolf over and Derek had to put his arms around Stiles to keep him close.

Soon enough Stiles pulled back and looked at Derek before punching him in the arm and Derek looked honestly confused.

"You left without so much as a goodbye" Stiles said hitting Derek again and again until Derek caught his wrists and Stiles went still. He no longer fought against Derek he just looked at him.

"I'm sorry" Derek said so sincerely and Stiles just looked very relieved before he was shaking his head a little.

"I'm just glad you're not dead" Stiles said in such a quiet and soft voice he wasn't even sure he'd said it but Derek was leaning forwards slightly as he slowly released the teen's wrists as if to give him that chance to leave, like Stiles would do that. So instead of leaving he leaned forward as well.

Their noses bumped and Stiles could swear Derek let out a chuckle before their lips were touching and Stiles felt like he was about to faint. Derek caught him with his hands on his hips in a grip that was both firm and loose like he didn't want to keep Stiles there if he didn't want to be there.

Stiles seemed to understand this and so he brought his hands up and took hold of Derek's shoulders and pulled him in deeper, moving close enough to have their chests together, though with them leaning their lower halves were apart. Derek stepped closer to Stiles so their knees bumped a little until they were standing comfortably. And then Derek's hands traveled up under Stiles' shirt his fingers feeling every muscle which had Stiles moaning rather loudly and Derek moved his mouth down to Stiles' neck liking the skin as he went. He started to bite and leave marks all over Stiles' neck and shoulder.

Stiles quickly ran his hands down Derek's chest and when he found Derek's belt he grabbed and tugged. Derek smirked against Stiles' shoulder before removing his hands from under Stiles' shirt which had the teen whining at the loss until Derek's hands came around Stiles and slid into Stiles' back pockets before he was bucking his hips into Stiles' rather roughly. Causing had the teen gasping and scrambling to feel every part of Derek.

Derek growled a little, loving the effect he had on Stiles he continued to move against the younger male just a bit quicker which had Stiles really losing it. He was close, so very close and by the way Derek was breathing so was he. And then.

"Hey Stiles!"

Stiles didn't move away from Derek but he did turn his head quickly and blinked a few times when he saw it was Scott standing across the street. The alpha was looking less surprised with this development than Stiles thought he would be.

"Uh sorry, I'm gonna tell the others you're okay"

Stiles groaned before moving to kiss Derek again before he was groaning and pulling back a little.

"My house, just down the street" he barely got the words out before Derek was grabbing him and carrying him there and up through the window which was slightly difficult but neither cared.

Once inside Derek basically threw Stiles on the bed, stripping off both their shirts before he was on him and finishing what they had started in the street. And it didn't take long for either of them, Stiles' nails digging into Derek's back while Derek dropped his head and kind of bit Stiles' shoulder. Once they both managed to move Derek rolled off Stiles and they laid there for a moment, Stiles reaching out to make sure Derek wasn't going to just leave.

"You'll want a shower" Derek said

"I'll get it in the morning" Stiles mumbled in response

Derek smiled slightly before moving to get their shoes and pants off so they could sleep. Stiles sighed contently when Derek laid down beside him and he curled up in the wolf's arms moving so he could lay his head on Derek's chest.

"Thank you" Stiles said against Derek's chest

"What for?"

"For coming home" Stiles said as he fell asleep.

Derek froze a moment before he kissed Stiles' head and rubbed his back as he closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
